


slip a present under the tree

by glittermerm



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittermerm/pseuds/glittermerm
Summary: “This is possibly the least sexy thing you’ve ever done,” Jiwon says.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Kudos: 27





	slip a present under the tree

Christmas dawns bright and sunny, a layer of snow settling over Seoul. Jiwon blinks into the bright light, yawning widely. He throws his arm across the bed, hand landing on Hanbin, who’d rolled into the center of the bed. He nuzzles his face into the warm skin of Hanbin’s back, and reaches farther, but the other part of the bed is empty.

“Where’s Junhoe?” he mumbles, sleepily.

“Dunno,” Hanbin grunts, unhappy at having been woken up. Jiwon wraps an arm around Hanbin and lovingly shakes him, placing little kisses on the back of his neck. Hanbin protests but he’s laughing by the end of it.

“Let’s go find him, hmm,” Jiwon suggests, tickling Hanbin’s sides. Hanbin squirms out of his grasp, and sits up, shivering in the brisk morning air. They both slide out of bed, pulling clothes on, before searching for their missing boyfriend.

They don’t have to search far. They round the corner to the living room, to find Junhoe sprawled out, naked, except for the Santa hat covering his dick.

“Merry Christmas,” he says, wiggling his eyebrows. Jiwon and Hanbin collectively sigh.

“This is possibly the least sexy thing you’ve ever done,” Jiwon says, and Junhoe pouts.

“How long have you been laying there?” Hanbin chides. “You’re going to get sick.” Junhoe’s pout grows.

“Oh stop that and come here,” Jiwon says, reaching a hand out. Junhoe takes it, and lets Jiwon pull him to his feet.

“You’re fucking freezing, Jesus, Junhoe.” He pulls Junhoe to him, wrapping him in his arms. Junhoe tries not to shiver at the sudden temperature change. Hanbin hugs him from the back, sandwiching him. Junhoe buries his face into Jiwon’s shoulder, and allows himself to be pulled back into the warmth of their bed.

“Go back to sleep,” Hanbin says, pulling the covers over them.

“Only for awhile,” Junhoe protests. “I want pancakes.”

“I promise if you shut up and cuddle me I will make you pancakes,” Jiwon says, and Junhoe shuts up, rolling into Jiwon, and reaching for Hanbin, until Hanbin rolls closer, his front pressed against Junhoe’s back.

Junhoe yawns as he wakes again. This time he’s sandwiched between two warm bodies. And he’s hard. He groans as his dick rubs up against Jiwon. Jiwon stirs, arm tightening around Junhoe and his eyes flutter open. He kisses Junhoe’s nose lightly, and Junhoe tilts his face up, demanding a proper kiss, and Jiwon gives it to him, their lips meeting soft and sweet. Junhoe grinds against Jiwon unconsciously, and Jiwon laughs into the kiss.

“Someone’s ready to go,” Jiwon says affectionly and Junhoe’s cheeks flush pink. Jiwon reaches over him, and shakes Hanbin awake. 

“Whaaaaat?” Hanbin groans, unhappy at being woken up a second time. He nuzzles into Junhoe’s back.

“Time for our Christmas present,” Jiwon laughs, and Hanbin peeks over Junhoe’s shoulder.

“Oh?”

“Junhoe’s got a present for us,” Jiwon says, rolling his hips against Junhoe, causing Junhoe to let out a whine high in his through.

“Oh,” Hanbin says, sliding his hand down Junhoe’s body before reaching over and wrapping his hand around Junhoe’s dick. Junhoe whimpers, and presses his body back into Hanbin. 

“That’s right baby,” Hanbin says as he slowly jacks Junhoe off. He kisses Junhoe’s exposed neck, as Jiwon sits up for a better look. It causes the covers to slide off, and Junhoe shivers both at the chill air and Hanbin’s touch. 

“Fuck you both look so good,” Jiwon praises them. He reaches out and tweaks one of Junhoe’s nipples causing him to gasp, and smirks to himself. Hanbin continues to work Junhoe slowly, Junhoe growing restless.

“I wanna fuck my present,” Jiwon says. “What about you Bin?”

“Mmm, this is fun, but yeah me too,” Hanbin agrees. Junhoe groans, turned on and desperate. Hanbin releases him, and moves away to strip the clothes he’d previously put on to go find Junhoe off. Jiwon does the same, and Junhoe rolls over on his back. 

Jiwon grabs the lube from the bedside table, and tosses it to Hanbin. He lays next to Junhoe, tilting his head, and pulling him into a deep kiss. He reaches down and wraps a hand around Junhoe’s dick, as Hanbin spreads Junhoe’s legs and settles between them. Junhoe hears the snick of the lube opening, but Jiwon’s tongue is in his mouth and he can’t see Hanbin.

Jiwon swallows his moan as Hanbin spreads his cheeks, running his finger around the tight ring of muscle. He’s beyond ready, and squirms until Hanbin takes the hint, and slowly pushes a finger inside. Junhoe reaches for Jiwon’s arm, fingers digging in. Hanbin moves slowly at first, but Junhoe is moving, wanting more, and Hanbin can’t help but give Junhoe what he wants, pushing a second finger in. Junhoe’s hips move on their own, fucking himself on Hanbin’s fingers.

“Jesus,” Hanbin breathes. “You’re so fucking hot,” he tells Junhoe, as he scissors him open. The sight is erotic, and he grips his dick with his free hand.

The third finger goes in easily, Junhoe already stretched and relaxed. Jiwon has moved to suck at Junhoe’s neck, and Junhoe’s moans fill the air.

“Bin,” Junhoe whines. “Hurry up, I want you.”

Hanbin laughs. “Such a needy boy,” he says, kissing the inside of Junhoe’s knee, and slipping his fingers out. Junhoe whines but moments later there’s something much larger pressing into him. He stops whining, mouth falling open with a gasp. He reaches for Hanbin, hands clutching his shoulders as Hanbin presses forward. 

“Hanbin,” Junhoe moans once Hanbin is seated fully inside him. “Please,” he begs, hands looping behind Hanbin’s neck. Hanbin leans forward, hitching Junhoe’s legs around his waist causing Junhoe to moan at the change in angle.

“I got you baby,” Hanbin answers as he begins to make short shallow thrusts. Junhoe’s answering moans are music to his ears. “You like that?” he asks, pressing kisses against Junhoe’s chest. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Junhoe groans, his hips matching Hanbin’s thrusts. “Gimme more, please,” he begs.

Hanbin gets his hands under Junhoe’s ass, lifting him up to get a better angle before slamming into him with no warning. He continues at a fast pace, biting a mark into Junhoe’s chest just to hear him cry out. Junhoe buries his hands in Hanbin’s hair, tugging hard as he’s fucked, the room filling with both their moans. Jiwon watches them, hand fisted around his dick.

“Fuck, both of you look so good, I could watch this all day,” he groans, jerking himself off slowly.

“You could,” Hanbin grunts. “But I can’t keep this up all day, so you’ll have a turn soon.”

“Oh god, shut up and fuck me,” Junhoe whines. Hanbin and Jiwon both laugh at him, but Hanbin picks up the pace, his next thrust brushing Junhoe’s prostate. Junhoe practically yelps, and tightens around Hanbin, who groans. 

“Fuck Junhoe, you’re so goddamned tight,” he says, burying his face in Junhoe’s chest and thrusting harder. “I’m gonna come.”

“Come in me,” Junhoe whines, running his hands through Hanbin’s hair, and purposely clenching around him as he thrusts. 

“Fuck, fuck,” Hanbin moans, and then he’s coming, spilling inside Junhoe. He pushes up and pulls Junhoe into a deep kiss, fingers gripping his chin. His tongue slides against Junhoe’s, and Junhoe is happy to be dominated, letting Hanbin ravage him.

They pull apart, and Junhoe groans as Hanbin pulls out of him. 

“Move,” Jiwon says, edging in on Junhoe. 

“Be patient,” Hanbin scolds.

“Hell no,” Jiwon snorts. “If I don’t wreck him right this second I’m going to lose my mind.”

Hanbin laughs, but rolls over to the other side of the bed to watch. 

Jiwon gets between Junhoe’s legs, and easily slips three fingers inside him, shoving Hanbin’s come back inside. 

“You’re such a little slut,” Jiwon groans. “Look at you, lying there, just begging to take it from both of us.” Junhoe whimpers, fucking himself on Jiwon’s fingers. Jiwon’s words are having an effect on him, and he reaches for his dick, only to have his hand smacked away. “That belongs to me,” Jiwon says.

Junhoe whines, but Jiwon pulls his fingers out. He slips his come covered fingers into Junhoe’s mouth who obediently sucks them clean. Hanbin groans from the other side of the bed.

Jiwon pulls Junhoe’s legs over his shoulders, and Junhoe groans. “I’m not flexible enough for this,” he complains.

“You say that every time, and yet somehow you are, every time,” Jiwon retorts. And then, he’s pushing all the way in in one slick stroke, and Junhoe’s eyes practically roll back in his head. Jiwon leans forward so Junhoe’s knees are over his shoulders, and begins to fuck him in ernest.

“You’re going to break him,” Hanbin laughs.

“Nah, you warmed him up, he’s good to go, aren’t you?” Jiwon asks.

“Yes, yes,” Junhoe groans. One hand is fisted in the sheets, and the other reaches for Hanbin, who happily holds his hand, letting Junhoe squeeze the blood out of it.

Every stroke of Jiwon’s cock brushes his prostate, and Junhoe’s back arches, head pressed back into the pillow. Jiwon bends him nearly in half, pressing him back down into the bed, and Junhoe keens. 

“Jiwon, Jiwon,” Junhoe pants. His hair is plastered to his face, and he’s impossibly hard. 

“Even after getting fucked once, you’re still so fucking tight,” Jiwon marvels, before burying his face in Junhoe’s chest, nipping and biting as he fucks him. Junhoe’s noises increase in volume. Jiwon picks up speed, the sound of flesh meeting filling the room. 

“I’m gonna come,” Jiwon warns, his thrusts becoming erratic as he fucks Junhoe. Junhoe tightens around him, and Jiwon groans as he comes, come mixing with Hanbin’s. Junhoe whimpers as Jiwon stills. 

Jiwon pulls out, and Junhoe whines unhappily.

“Ahh, Bin. Our present still isn’t finished,” Jiwon points out, and both their eyes land on Junhoe’s leaking cock. His eyes are glazed over and he’s whining.

“We should fix that,” Hanbin agrees, crawling over. They lay on the bed, and make eye contact as they both lean in to suck and lick at Junhoe’s dick. Junhoe groans, hips bucking. Hanbin takes the tip in his mouth as Jiwon tongues the vein. Jiwon moves, letting Hanbin take more of Junhoe in his mouth. He lifts Junhoe’s ass so he can bury his tongue in it, licking up his and Hanbin’s come as Hanbin deep throats Junhoe.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Junhoe cries out. He’s half out of his mind, and barely even notices as he comes, his vision whiting out, and body stiffening as he comes down Hanbin’s throat.

When he comes back down, Hanbin and Jiwon are snuggled up on either side of him.

“Ahh, there he is,” Hanbin says fondly, petting Junhoe’s hair, and kissing his nose. Junhoe makes a whining noises, and Hanbin gives him a proper, albeit gentle kiss.

“You did so good,” Jiwon says, tracing patterns on Junhoe’s arm. He also gives Junhoe a small kiss. “Best Christmas present ever.”

Junhoe yawns out a sleep “love you” and snuggles into the warmth of his boys.

“What do you want to do now?” Jiwon asks.

“Christmas presents wants to go back to sleep,” Junhoe mumbles. Hanbin chuckles and pulls a cover over them all.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Belated Christmas! This is a present for my partner in crime. Love u Skye


End file.
